


将军与侍从官 (第十章被屏蔽部分)

by Morikimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	将军与侍从官 (第十章被屏蔽部分)

 

 

      同样得不到满足的，还有生理上的需求。  
      他半夜偷偷翻出前厅，躲进马厩，在确定四下无人后悄悄窝在一堆干草上，一只手慢慢地伸进裤子里，伸到了后面。  
      他开始只是在股缝里摩擦，然而这并不能达到慰藉的效果，于是他加大了力度和频率。欲望一经撩拨就再也收不住，身后某个很久没有得到抚慰的地方在剧烈的摩擦下抽搐着，他感到自己简直要流出水来，整个人更想要了，刚把手指捅进去就迫不及待地抽插起来。 自己的内部温暖潮湿，紧紧包围着的内壁不断收缩，像是一张饥渴的小口在吮吸着自己的手指，逼着他一次次地深入。  
     “……将军……”  
      他呻吟着，雪白的大腿紧紧地夹在一起细细摩擦。  
     “…...将军……”  
      他一声声喊着他的名字，面容上是痛苦而极乐的神情。他努力而急切地操着自己，直到那里被操地翻出了粉红色的嫩肉，肠液混合着精液顺着手指流了下来，沾湿了一小片干草。久违的快感让他忍不住绷直了脚背，脚趾蜷曲，他努力地撅起屁股，一边喘息一边想象那个人正在身后凶狠地干他，面色潮红，媚眼如丝，嘴角不时溢出一两句破碎的呻吟，一头金发因为疏于打理凌乱地散在脸旁，像是蔓生的花朵。  
     “…… ……”  
      …… ……  
      他从未像此刻那样迫切地想要见到对方，他现在究竟是怎样？会像自己现在这样思念他一样思念着自己吗？ 八成已经厌恶透了自己吧。 自己承受他的残忍一如接受他的温柔，他想起他的笑容，像是破云而出的光线，像是转瞬即逝的白雪；他想起他的那双手，在鲜血与烟尘中浸泡过，却依然能给人温暖的触觉；他想起那些或苦涩或缠绵的夜晚，他在自己耳边轻声的呢喃，如爱在梦，如鲠在喉。  
      高潮来临的时候他忍不住浑身剧烈地筋挛起来，在那短暂的恍惚里他似乎隐约看到了男人的轮廓，那样近在咫尺的距离，却仿佛天涯相隔。 他是那么地想要埋首在他的胸膛，亲吻他修长的颈项，轻抚他坚毅的面庞，就像他们以前那样。  
      然而这些都已经不复存在了。  
      他一只手紧紧抓住了干草，最终发出一声悠长的叹息，将湿哒哒的手指从后面抽了出来，开始轻声啜泣。

 


End file.
